Come Josephine
by ManyFacesofGranger
Summary: What if.. the night before that fateful Halloween, Hermione made her very first friend, who would become her very first love...
1. Chapter 1

To begin we must start at the end.

My name is Hermione Weasley and it is May 2nd, 2003 and I am 23 years old. I am sitting with my husband, the man I love with all of my heart, and I am filling him in on my day. He is silent as I talk; I do like to talk...

All pretty normal you'd say...

Well, my husband is silent because he is dead. I am sitting by his grave and I am telling him how my day was without him.

Not as morbid as you may think. It has been exactly 5 years since he died. I still miss him so much...

I have been reminiscing with him about the day we married. It took us both by surprise! We had spent months apart and just that day I had been captured and tortured into unconsciousness. Thankfully, I was rescued and had managed to escape. Unfortunately, my rescuer was not so lucky and shortly after arriving safely, we were saying goodbye to a loyal friend. All in all, a rather eventful day!

We were in the middle of a war and it didn't seem to be getting easier.

My love and I had only a few hours together before I was due to leave him again. We were sitting quietly in the garden when he looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes. He told me that he loved me and that his feelings would never change. Sadly, we did not know how long we would be able to have moments like this...together. He felt that we should grasp our happiness with both hands and he asked me to marry him...right there and then! He had the rings and his brother was able to marry us. It happened just like that, the two of us saying our vows in front of his best friend and the stars! His family slept ignorant to what was happening. He promised that as soon as the war was over, we would renew our vows in front of our family and friends and that I would get to have the fairytale ending I deserved.

Sadly that never came to pass. His family never even found out we had married, they never even knew that we had been dating!

One final secret... we have a little girl...her name is Josephine Molly and she is 4 years old. She will be 5 on December 1st and she looks just like her daddy...  
Unfortunately, she never got to meet her father, and he has never seen her beautiful face. He knew about her, I told him just hours before I lost him! The image of his beaming grin after I told him is still firmly imprinted in my mind. It is the image I recall when I think of that day, and not of the tragedy that followed.

Josephine is a name her father chose. Back when we were dating at Hogwarts, he had heard a song with the name in and became fond of singing it. He had joked how it was a pretty name and we should use it for our first daughter. So when it came time to naming her, Josephine was an easy decision.

Josephine knows all about her family and after we have finished catching up with her daddy, I am going to stop by their house...and hopefully she will get to meet them for the first time!

Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving the cemetary, I used a quick-change spell for mine and Josephine's clothes. Didn't want to appear morbid arriving at the Weasley's. Today was to have a happy end, hopefully.

I arrived outside the Burrow with Josephine standing nervously at my side; gripping my hand tightly. With her free hand she was smoothing down her favourite yellow jumper. She looked up at me, half-smiled, and asked me whether her nan and grandad would like her. I smiled down at her and reassured her that everyone would love her. I reminded her that they may be a little shocked at first and they may shed a tear or two, but that would be from the surprise and not because they didn't like her. She shrugged her shoulders and flashed me a crooked-smile that reminded me of her father.

I braced myself and knocked on the door, a lot of noise and commotion followed from inside.

A familiar voice called out that they had "got it" and with a burst of energy, the door opened and I was face-to-face with Ginny. For a brief second she was shocked, and then before I knew it, she had flung her arms around me and was squeezing tightly.

She eventually pulled back slightly and started asking a stream of questions about where I had been, what I had been doing, why hadn't I kept in touch...suddenly she stopped mid-sentence and looked down.

I stopped her before the question escaped her lips and quietly told her that I would like to share some news with everyone and preferably at the same time. She nodded slowly and backed away to let us into the house.  
By now several voices were enquiring about who was at the door and had started coming into the hall. Harry clocked me first and like Ginny before her, he had embraced me in a tight hug. After Harry, followed, as she approached me, her eyes welled up and she smiled warmly. Lost in her hug, I was vaguely aware of the rest of the family joining us. In a matter of a few moments I had hugged every member of the Weasley's. (Except the one whose arms I had craved for 5 years!).

After the excitement had faded I remembered why I was here in the first place. I reached behind me, to where Josephine was clinging to my dress, and took hold of her shaking hand. I took a deep breath and started explaining to the Weasleys, to our family, all about my relationship with Fred, our secret wedding and of course, about Josephine. As I mentioned her name, she stepped around me and stood in front of me, still gripping my hand. As predicted, there was surprise on everyone's faces, followed by smiles and some tears. gasped, gripped 's arm, looked briefly at him, saw his smile and then stepped towards us. She knelt in front of Josephine and embraced her in a massive hug, soaking the top of her head with tears. Soon everyone followed suit and the smile on Josephine's face was so big, I could tell her fears had disappeared completely. She was home!


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Weasley insisted that Josephine and I stay the night. I agreed as we had so much catching up to do. Josephine was sitting on her grandad's knee and drinking hot chocolate made especially for her by her nan, she was happily chatting away to them both. I left them to it while I apparated home briefly to get our night clothes and her favourite teddy. I also grabbed a trunk from my room and gathered some items to show the Weasley's.

When I returned and Josephine had changed into her pajamas, we all sat on the floor in the living room. I could see that some photo albums were already scattered around as well as toys each of the Weasley children had played with during the years. Josephine was in her element as she heard what her father was like as a child. I settled next to her and began answering questions and telling my own stories.

I had baby photos to share and scrapbooks from every moment of Josephine's life to date. I had tales of her first words, first steps and how she is like her father in so many ways... but how she also likes books too...

Then I had mementoes from my relationship with Fred, including sketches I had drawn and photos we had taken.

We spent so long talking that Josephine was trying hard to fight yawns and Lavender had fallen asleep in Ron's lap. I promised Mrs Weasley that I would stay for a few more days so that we would have lots more time together to reminisce. Eventually the Weasley's drifted off to bed and I was sat with Josephine asleep in my arms. I had a warm feeling in my heart. I felt as though Fred was with us, his arms wrapped tightly around us. I almost wished that I had come home sooner, even though it would have been hard. I finally think we are going to be okay. There is so much love in this house, I know that Fred would be happy now that a part of him was loving us through his family.

I played with the charms on my necklace, as I listened to the contented, even breathing of my baby. The oval locket contains a picture of Fred, as well as a few petals from the very first flower he gave me. The heart locket contains two pictures of Josephine, as a baby and more recently. Finally, the letter, my most precious item. During our time apart, Fred carried a similar charm on a long chain. The charms enabled us to speak to one another at any time. We would hold the charm in our hand, and what we were thinking was scribed onto the other, a lot faster and safer than using owls. The charm still has the final message Fred sent me, forever etched for me to read, simply: I love you.

I smile as I too, begin to drift into slumber...


	4. Chapter 4

For as long as I can remember, I have been afraid of storms. Rain, I like...but the crashing and the flashing...not so much.

The first time I met Fred (on his own) was in my first year. The night before Halloween, there had been a thunderstorm. As usual, I could not sleep, so I crept down to the common room and sat reading Hogwarts: A History on the sofa by the fireplace.

Shortly after midnight, Fred wondered in through the portrait (no doubt setting up one of his pranks!) and crashed out in the space next to me.

"What you doing up so late firsty?"

"Studying. Where have you been? It's really late and we're not supposed to be out after..."

"Shhh. Don't panic little one. Just been taking a stroll around the grounds..."

"...curfew. You should be in bed. If Filch..."

"Filch is not a problem. George and I have been sneaking past him for years. In fact, there's barely a challenge..."

Before he could finish, there was a clap of thunder that caused me to jump and a small squeak to escape. Fred looked sideways at me, raised an eyebrow and said,

"Are you afraid of storms?"

I sat up straight and began to protest when there was another crack, and I jumped again, turning myself towards Fred's shoulder, squealing again, and tears began to fall rapidly down my cheeks. I expected him to push me away and call me a wimp but he surprised me. He chuckled softly and moved his arm around me, squeezing me to him.

"There, there little one. Don't be scared. It will pass soon."

Without another word, we sat together on the sofa until my sobs subsided and the storm had long gone. I apologised for being so silly. He assured me that I wasn't and said that I would be laughing about it with my friends in the morning. That's when I began to ramble about how I had no friends and that everyone laughed at me. He hugged me tighter and said that he almost felt hurt. I glanced up at him with a questioning look. Then he explained that he thought he was my friend, but if I wanted to break it off then he would try to get over it. I started to panic and began apologising profusely, then he started laughing and then so did I. He sat up straight, looked at me seriously, and put his hand for me to shake.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"Good, now as your first official, and bestest friend, it is my duty to tell you that you will make lots of friends here and the next time a storm occurs, they will rally round to cheer you up. Eventually, you will laugh in the face of storms. If not, I promise I will be with you anytime you are scared. Okay? Now, it may be a good idea for you to get some sleep as tomorrow is a big day. Happy halloween sweetie."

With that, he gave me a hug, and we went up to our dorms.

I made friends with Harry and Ron the next night and didn't really see much of Fred the rest of the year, due to all the adventures Harry, Ron and I got into. Any interaction would involve me telling him and George off for their experiments.

Though we didn't speak much during the day, as he promised, everytime there was a storm in the years that followed, he was there for me. Gradually, I explained my fear of storms and we became better friends, as we shared each other's woes.


	5. Chapter 5

By third year, as I was cramming so much into my time and falling out with Ron, Fred became my best friend. He bought me a Cheer Bear one Christmas, for when I was home in the Summer and we had a storm that he couldn't sit with me through. By the end of fourth year, he was becoming a little more. Each stormy night, he was with me. After yule ball, he sat with me. Reassured me. And kissed me. A gentle kiss. A comforting kiss.

Eventually, we fell in love. And it was the sweetest, purest, most amazing love. Now, when there is a storm, I think of Fred, of our nights, and I am not afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Our wedding was so beautiful!

So unexpected, but everything was exactly as I would have hoped...apart from the absence of our family and friends...

I have been wearing a dainty gold promise ring that Fred gave me as a 16th birthday gift, since 5th year...on my right hand of course...by no means was it meant to be an engagement ring. That's how I wear it now though. Along with my delicate gold wedding band.

Fred had got our rings a few weeks before, he told me, though George insisted it had been much longer, which caused Fred to punch his brother and then to blush. How I loved the Weasley blush!

After he proposed to me...and I had jumped into his arms...he looked at me seriously, and asked if I wanted to get married immediately. George had the authority to marry us (I never asked how) and we had the rings...why wait? Of course, our families should be here, but they're resting and it would take precious time to explain everything. What did I think?

Well, I was surprised, obviously, but I wanted nothing more than to be Fred's wife. I said yes and he nearly crushed me as he hugged me tightly.

He wanted it to be special and insisted I transfigure my clothes into a dress. While I did so, he and George disappeared. Moments later, George appeared wearing a suit and carrying a bouquet of red roses. He gasped at how amazing I looked and then took my arm, escorting me to a wooded area down the garden. At a small clearing he stopped. There were candles hanging from the trees either side of a narrow path, that led straight to an archway. Standing beneath the branches was Fred...my Fred...my charming and incredibly handsome Fred. He too had changed into a suit and was now turned to face me, his eyes sparkling.

George walked me towards where Fred was standing, holding back tears. Stood next to the love of my life, I had never felt so happy. He told me I looked beautiful and then George began the short, but very sweet ceremony. The whole time, Fred looked directly in my eyes, beaming broadly. We kissed and then soft music began playing. Fred began humming, and then began to sing quietly in my ear as we swayed:

'Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close and take one step. Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide. Won't you promise me that you'll never forget, that we'll keep dancing wherever we go next.  
It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all. Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart. Coz my heart is wherever you are.  
No mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide. Coz together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe that we were meant to be.  
It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?'

It was such a beautiful song and by the end, we were both holding back tears. I have a snow-globe with a dancing bride and groom inside. It plays our song and I cry everytime I hear it.

While we were dancing, George had slipped away, leaving us alone. We sat under the trees, in each others arms. It was a perfect night and I wish you could have all been with us. It's nice to share it with you though. Josephine loves looking at my memory book. Just like the pensieve, you all get to share our good times, as though you were there too. Sometimes it's hard not to stay in the book all of the time, locked in the past. But I have Josephine and she needs me in the present. And now we have you.


End file.
